callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DSR 50
The DSR 50 is a bullpup, bolt-action Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The DSR 50 is used by the Mercs in "Celerium", applied with Blue Tiger Camouflage. Also, the DSR 50 is sometimes used by the SEALs in the Strike Force mission "Shipwreck". Multiplayer Along with the SVU-AS, it is available to be unlocked once Create-A-Class is available to the player with the use of an unlock token. It is the most powerful sniper rifle in the game. Its multipliers ensure a one-shot-kill to the arms, torso, neck and head when unsuppressed. Its bolt-action nature leaves the player vulnerable between shots, especially when facing multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable, and can be partially mitigated with Fast Mag. When using a Suppressor, the DSR 50 can only achieve one-shot kills to the head, neck, upper arms, upper torso and middle torso. The DSR 50 has the largest idle sway of its class, and thus Ballistics CPU is highly recommended as it reduces the idle sway of the gun. The DSR 50 is often compared to the Ballista due to their bolt-action nature, but the DSR 50 is unlocked much earlier and kills in one hit from the waist up, whereas the Ballista kills in one hit from the chest up. However, the Ballista boasts a higher magazine size of seven rounds and a slightly faster aim down sight time at 0.35 seconds, a faster bolt pull and also has the potential to attach Iron Sights. The DSR 50 can be seen superior to the Ballista when sheer power and dedicated sniping is looked at, but the Ballista is more suited for an aggressive playstyle. After the patch 1.13, the rate of fire of DSR 50 was reduced from 50 RPM to 40 RPM. Weapon Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sight (Zombies only) Zombies The DSR 50 can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points, and can also be dug up with a Shovel in Origins. The main benefit of the weapon initially is its high damage, able to score one-shot kills up to round 12. However, it suffers from less accuracy than in multiplayer, a small magazine of only four rounds, a fairly sluggish reload and only 48 rounds in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it will become the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000. Like previous sniper rifles, the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 gains a massive damage boost, capable of killing multiple zombies with a single shot up until round 45. It also gains a larger magazine of 8 and 96 rounds in reserve. Accuracy is also notably increased, making the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 much more effective at engaging zombies at longer ranges without missing. The gun receives the Variable Zoom Scope and idle sway is decreased. The DSR 50 is capable of being Pack-a-Punched multiple times, randomly adding or removing an attachment, including a Suppressor or Iron Sights (though the Iron Sights attachment is not available in multiplayer or campaign). Once Pack-a-Punched and combined with perks such as Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer, the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 becomes a powerful weapon to use at medium to long range to take down multiple zombies in a single shot. If the player acquires the Iron Sights attachment, or has Double Tap Root Beer, it becomes more user-friendly at closer ranges. The DSR is unique in having the Suppressor as an attachment, but it is utterly useless, having no actual advantage and may even have a disadvantage. It is best to re-Punch the DSR if the Suppressor is applied to it. Gallery DSR 50 BOII.png|DSR 50 in first-person view. DSR 50 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the DSR 50. DSR_50_Scope_Reticle_BOII.png|Scope reticle. DSR_50_Third_Person_BOII.png|DSR 50 in third person Trivia *"Drei Wölfe", which means "Three Wolves" in German, is written on the left side of the gun, just below the rear of the scope, accompanied by an emblem of three wolves howling at a crosshair. *"DSR" is written on the side of the gun. Also, "Precision .50cal" and "Made in Germany" are also written. *Just under the scope, the writing "3 Arc Optics" is visible, a reference to Treyarch. *The DSR 50's serial number is "JP04022009". *The DSR 50 uses .50 BMG rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *There is a spare magazine situated in front of the trigger of the gun. However, it is cosmetic and cannot be used in-game. *In the multiplayer reveal trailer, the DSR 50 had a different scope model which is the one currently used by the XPR-50. **Also, in the multiplayer reveal trailer, the HUD says that the DSR 50 is semi-automatic. *The DSR 50 is Marlton's favorite weapon. He also uses it in the Die Rise opening cutscene. *The DSR 50 has a straight-pull bolt. *The DSR 50 has a visible hexagonal pattern when camouflage is applied. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles